Cousins of Chaos!
by TofuPuffz
Summary: Cousins Natsumi Miiko and Yoshikuni Michiko are new transfer students to Seigaku! WHAT KIND OF CHAOS WILL ENSUE? K  for minor language. Reposted story, originally from my old account KikumaruLover. Crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm sorry Cousins of Chaos was deleted from my old account! Me and Melanie ran into some...trouble. SO WE DECIDED TO RE-MAKE COUSINS OF CHAOS IN A NEW ACCOUNT, JUST FOR YOU! We hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

><p>The cousins, Natsumi Miiko and Yoshikuni Michiko entered Seigaku, eyes showing nervousness and uncertainty at being in a new school, but yet still portraying the inner confidence that brimmed and shone through their uncertainty. Stepping into the school yard, both girls looked around, trying to find their guider. Osakada Tomoka was a close friend of Miiko's and had volunteered immediately to bring them around the school when she heard that they were transferring there from the Kyoto region.<p>

Miiko and Michiko were obviously new to the school, so students around them were staring at their faces and uniforms, as instead of wearing the normal pink ribbons at their necks, they had switched them with stylish red sashes that were tied at their waists into a nice plump ribbon.

Miiko did a quick three-sixty around the campus, and spotted a hyper-looking orange-haired girl with a red head behind her running (even though the red head looked like she was being dragged) towards them, the word 'purpose' following them with every step.

"Tomoka?" questioned Miiko, and then a huge smile spread across her face, and she grabbed Michiko who whined with protest at the sudden tug (She was most definately NOT a morning person) and let decided to let herself be dragged like around like a dog as she had no strength to fight back. Michiko started dozing off again once they skidded to a stop in front of Orange Haired Lady.

"TOMOKA! HOW ARE YOUUUUU?" Miiko squealed, once again waking Michiko up from her sleep-stand. Tomoka grabbed Miiko's hands and started jumping too. "I'M DOING FINEEEEEE! OHMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE'RE FINALLY TALKING TO EACH OTHER FACE TO FACE! YOU REALLY REMEMBERED HOW I LOOKED LIKE FROM THAT PHOTO I SENT YOU!"

"Cut it out, won't you? I'm trying to sleep..." Michiko grumbled, rubbing her eyes. The red head touched Tomoka's hand and ask her to lower down her voice. Tomoka, suddenly remembering something, pushed the red head to the front and said "This is Ryuuzaki Sakuno! She's the granddaughter of the tennis coach here!" Sakuno blushed and bowed, saying "Ohaiyo." Miiko replied with a strong greeting on her part, and pinched Michiko on the arm, earning a look of impending doom from her and saying 'Ohaiyo' too.

Then, Tomoka reached for their hands and dragged them to the office. (She really has a horrible habit of dragging people around, doesn't she?)

Upon arriving at the office, Michiko had finally awoken from her slumber, which meant only one thing:

"OHAIYO! I'M YOSHIKUNI MICHIKO, WHO ARE YOU? NICE TO MEET YOU! 8D" This earned her a look from Miiko, which clearly said 'What kind of an idiot can make '8D' faces so easily?' Shaking her head, Miiko handed the secretary at the desk their documents, after reassuring the secretary that Michiko was certifiably sane. The secretary typed a few words into the computer and handed the schedules to the cousins.

The classes that Miiko and Michiko had were the same, class 3-A. However, they would be assigned different 'buddies' to take them around the school. Their buddie's names were written on the papers, and the secretary informed them that the buddies already knew what to do. Michiko looked at her papers, and saw the name 'Tezuka Kunimitsu'. Her face twisted completely and went "?" and Miiko followed soon after reading the name, 'Kikumaru Eiji'.

"E-Excuse me," asked Miiko nervously, "Are these boy names?" The secretary gave them both looks of confusion and nodded, giving Michiko a silent look that practically screamed 'DO NOT START SHOUTING AGAIN.'

Michiko, who didn't look at the secretary at all, started screaming and running in circles, earning herself looks from terrified on-lookers and teachers. Miiko lifted up a hand, and smacked Michiko in the back of the head, causing her to fall face down on the floor. "RAWR!" Michiko exclaimed, and Miiko replied with a "BOOOOOO!"

Just then, two male students mysteriously popped up behind them, another red head and a guy with glasses. The red head pointed at Michiko and asked in a loud voice "Buchou, what's she doing on the floor?" The guy with glasses stared at Michiko, and responded in a clear, calm voice, "She is having a nervous breakdown."

Michiko turned her head around slowly, and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, making a loud 'THWACK' sound ring through the office. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Miiko stood at the side, shaking her head and taking out painkillers. Red Head then pointed at her and said "Buchou, she's just like you!" Guy with Glasses looked over at Miiko and silently thought to himself _'I do not take painkillers that much... Right?'_

Amid all this, the secretary stood up and pointed at Guy with Glasses and Red Head and shouted "Tezuka-san! Kikumaru-san! You're finally here! This," She pointed at Miiko, "Is Natsumi Miiko. And this," She turned her head to the other cousin (who was currently still on the floor) "Is Yoshikuni Michiko! Please take care of them!" She sat back down.

Awkward silence.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**-Bel and Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, shit."

More awkward silence.

"Ehhh, ohaiyo?" Ventured Miiko, slowly, followed by a blushing and silently cursing Michiko. Tezuka and Kikumaru were silent. Getting pissed, Miiko said "HEY, DO YOU HAVE BAD HEARING? I SAID HI! RAWRRRRRRRRR!" Kikumaru suddenly smiled and replied "NYAAA, TEZUKA! THEY ROARED!" And then proceeded to roar back at Miiko.

Tezuka stayed silent. Feeling brave, Michiko walked up to him and poked him on the shoulder, and asked, "Dude, are you like, an ice prick or something?" Tezuka's right eye twitched. "If you are," continued Michiko, "I suggest you go visit a sauna."

Miiko and Kikumaru roared (pun intended) with laughter in the background, as Tezuka's expression had completely changed. (Something like from ":-|" to "-.-?") Michiko still looked confused, and tugged at his shirt instead. "So, are you going to the sauna or not?" Tezuka's face suddenly looked very strange. Kikumaru whispered, "Is he _smiling?_" Miiko whispered back, "Is that good or bad?" Kikumaru shrugged and answered "He doesn't do it often."

The office was suddenly filled with screams of "THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING! THE PIGS ARE STARTING TO FLY! THE ICE PRICK SMILED!"

They got kicked out.

Tezuka apologised to the secretary and turned around, looking at Kikumaru and saying "20 laps around the court after school for joining Natsumi-san in screaming about the apocolypse." Kikumaru whined and pouted, and finally shook his head in defeat. "Hai, Tezuka-buchou..."

Miiko jumped in and spread her arms out in front of Kikumaru, as if she were trying to defend him and said "Don't punish him for having some fun! Sheesh, you're too much, even for an ice prick." Tezuka's eye twitched again, and he just walked off in front, waving a dismissive hand at Miiko.

Miiko just pouted angrily, and turned to look at Michiko, with a face full of pity, very obviously saying that Michiko was probably going to have a tough time with him. Michiko sighed dramatically, and followed behind Tezuka.

Leaving Kikumaru and Miiko alone, Kikumaru immediately launched himself onto Miiko's back, and proclaimed into her ear "You can call me Eiji!" Miiko smiled widely, and put Eiji down onto the floor, before sticking her hand out in front of her and saying "You can call me Miiko!" Eiji shook her hand with gusto.

Both hyper people smiled and started on their way to class, walking fast so as to see who was the champion at brisk walking. For what, we will never know.

Michiko and Tezuka were walking ahead of the other two people and the atmosphere was... not pleasant, to say the least. (Okay, an UNDERSTATEMENT.) Tezuka was walking in front of Michiko, with long, purposeful strides. Michiko coughed a few times, trying not to feel awkward, and Tezuka turned his head, and gave Michiko an expectant look.

Michiko, not knowing what to say, said the first thing that came to her head:

"Have you ever eaten cheese?"

Silence.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

More silence.

"GAH, I'm not talking to you anymore!"

Still more silence.

...

...

"You still haven't told me whether you've eaten cheese."

Class had just started right as the group entered the classroom. Tezuka walked in, and the teacher's face (who was quite haughty and proud) completely changed to the expression of one who was about to be executed. "Sensei, sorry we are late. We were instructed to escort the new students to their classroom and sit for lessons immediately afterwards."

The teacher just nodded and pointed to the back. "T-Th-There are some s-seats left beh-hind. Go t-take a seat." Miiko and Michiko were about to move to the back when the teacher stopped them. "I'm going to need to see your documents. Where are they?" The haughty look had returned, and the cousins were feeling uncomfortable.

They surrenderred their documents and took seats as far away from the teacher as possible. Michiko took the one nearest to the door, while Miiko took the one next to the window, behind a guy with very soft looking golden hair. Miiko silently compared her hair to that of the person in front of her, and sighed softly at the thought of not ever getting hair as soft looking as that.

All of a sudden, Golden Haired Boy turned and smiled at Miiko, looking extremely charming and innocent, and introduced himself, "Saa, I am Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you. Just call me Fuji."

-insert charming smile here-

Miiko smiled back and answered "Natsumi Miiko! Great to meet you too! Call me Miiko!" Sensei had either not heard this outburst, or was too busy sending scared looks over to Tezuka's table to notice it in the first place. Fuji let out a soft laugh at Miiko, answering the question that was written over her face.

"Sensei won't bother if I'm talking or paying attention."

"Ehhhh? Why?"

Fuji opened his eyes, showing the most clear blue eyes Miiko had ever seen in her life.

"He wouldn't dare."

_'T-There's this scary evil aura coming off of him!'_ thought Miiko to herself in horror. _'Note to self; never give him a reason to hate me.'_

Fuji just smiled at Miiko politely before turning his head to face the board again.


End file.
